


Deirana's Evil Fantasy Story Part II

by Deirana



Series: Evil Fantasy Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: Cindy moves out into the world to make her luck. She meets Prince Wendelin, who is fleeing a marriage, and his servant Ralf. She experiences many adventures. In this parody, fantasy stories and fairy tales are pulled through the cocoa.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Evil Fantasy Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760869





	1. A girl named Cindy

**Here's my second fantasy parody. I wanted to write something in the way. Again I use some fairy tales, legends and well-known fantasy stories and movies in which of course I have no rights and of course I do not earn money with this story. I published this story on FF.de back in 2008. My name is Deira.**

**Let's see if you recognize all the fairy tales and stories.....**

**Have fun reading**

Once upon a time there was a poor girl. Actually she would not have been poor because her father was a very rich merchant and he had a lot of money. He was really rich. Unfortunately, however, this was of no use to her. 

The father, Kunibert, was married in his second marriage since his first wife, the mother of the poor girl, died a few years ago. This second woman, Losherta, was a hard-hearted woman who had brought two daughters into the marriage. And together Losherta and her two daughters, Roswita and Wanda, made life difficult for the poor girl.

She had to do all the work in the household and serve the stepsisters. Her father didn't notice any of it even though he lived in the same house.

'He's just not the smartest, my poor mother has always said. After all, she married him in her time not out of love or because of his intellect, but because of his wealth," the poor girl sighed, deadasly, as she returned the ashes in front of the fireplace.

Annoyed, the poor girl looked on at her old holey dress. The ashes had spread there and gave the whole thing an unsightly appearance. 

"Certainly goat and Muah-Cow make fun of me again and give me a stupid name," the poor girl thought, upset. She always quietly called her step-sisters a goat and muh cow.

And indeed, the two married sisters, clad in noble dresses, entered the room and giggled when they saw the poor girl in the dress, which was stained with ashes. 

"So how you look again! All the holes in your clothes and then the ashes! How can we call you? Holie?" blared Wanda.

"No, you goat. My name is Cindy," the poor girl thought angrily, and she would have liked to have slapped the silly woman's brooms around her ears. 

But then Roswita surpassed her sister and said giggly. "Muhhaahmuh! I think Ashy would be a good name for you! Muhhaahmuh!"

"When I hear her laughing so funny again, I'll drown her out in the well," thought Cindy, who had been baptized Ashy at that moment. 

And unfortunately in the future not only the sisters but also the stepmother called her with this unsightly name. 

Even the father said only Ashy to her after a short time, but she didn't take it so badly. On the one hand, unfortunately, he was not the smartest and on the other hand he could not remember the names of Wanda and Roswita at all.Although Cindy had already tried to convince him that the sisters were called Goat and Muah-Cow, he could not keep that either. 

"He's not the smartest," she thought, sighing, looking compassionately at her father, who was sitting at the table in front of his plate and couldn't decide whether he wanted to eat the bread or soup first.

"Ashy, don't be so greedy for your poor father's food! Better help your sisters get dressed! You will go with me tonight for a ball in the king's castle and who knows, maybe Prince Wendelin is casting an eye on them! It is said that his father finally wants to marry him. He is said to have threatened to marry his son to the terrible Grisnelda, the daughter of the troll king, if he does not finally decide for a woman!" a shrill voice pressed to Ashi's ear. She belonged to Losherta, who looked at her stepdaughter admonishing.

"And goat or muh cow of all things should marry the prince? He can really take this Grisnelda directly," Ashy thought, and went to the room of the sisters, who were weeping in front of a large mirror. 

"I don't know which dress to put on," Roswita lamented desperately. "In the red I look so fat. And in the blue too! Maybe I should try the green one?"

"Roswita, dearest little sister, don't worry. That you look so fat in your clothes isn't because of the colors, it's just because you're too fat," Wanda tried to comfort the unhappy Rosita, donning herself with a yellow dress. 

But because she had a very pale skin, she looked sickin in this dress and reminded Ashy of a plague sufferer.

"That's excellent to you, I think yellow is exactly your color!" said Aschi, and Wanda looked at her in disbelief. "Do you really think? Surely you're just saying that!"

"Oh what, you know that I hate you and your sister abysmally. So why should I compliment you? Think about it!" ashy repelled, swaying a laugh when she turned to Roswita. "I think you should put on the pink dress that you took away from me after your mother married my father! It's quite tight and I think it makes you thinner!"

Roswita hesitated and put on the dress shortly afterwards. Wanda turned around giggled. "You look like a piglet in a sausage pellet!"

'That's not true. Don't listen to them. I can't suffer you either and if you really looked like a piglet in the sausage pellet, I'd rub it under your nose right away. You know just how much I loathe you," Ashy Roswita tried to persuade to wear the far too tight dress, and finally she nodded happily. "You're right. The dress is mine. That's what I put on the prince's ball!"

Now Ashy got very serious at one time. "I'd love to go with it," she began cautiously, but now Wanda and Roswita laughed out loud.   
"Muhaahmuh, you want to go to the ball? Maybe in your clothes smeared with ashes? No, we go there with mother all by ourselves. I'm looking forward to it!" cried Roswita.

In the evening, Ashy sadly went into the kitchen of the big house to clean up. Her sisters and stepmother had set off for the King's Castle with the best marriage intentions, and only the thought of the horribly yellow dress of one and the far too tight dress of the other sister made Ashy a laugh on her face.

At the kitchen door she bumped into her father, who looked at her in amazement. "Hi Ashy, I'm looking for your stepmother Herberta and her two daughters, um, what's the name of them again?"

"Your wife's name is not Herberta but Losherta, and they went to the king's ball," Ashy said, smiling mildly, as her father scratched his head in confusion. "Ball? What kind of ball?"

"Oh nothing, just forget it. Surely Losherta will be back soon and then her two daughters will need all your comfort because they will ridicule themselves tonight...."

"Smiling? Where are they? And you're sure Hulda is coming soon?" the father asked, looking at his daughter unsafely.

"Yes, my dear father. Your Losherta and Goat and Muah-Cow will soon be back. And now go to bed," Aschi reassured the father, and sat down in the kitchen after he had gone to bed. 

"Something has to change. I'm worth less here than a kitchen cockroach! This cannot go on like this! I wish there was a good fairy coming and it would fulfill a wish for me," Ashy thought angrily as a cloud of smoke appeared in the room at one point and a woman in a silver dress stood in front of her.

"Cindy? I'm here to help you. I know you would have liked to go to the ball and win Prince Wendelin for you. Maybe I can help you!" the woman said, adding with an explanatory smile: "I'm a good fairy!"

Ashy smiled happily back. "You're right. I really need help. And I'm really angry because I wasn't allowed to go to the ball. So please help me!"

The fairy nodded. "Should I conjure you a ball gown and some nice shoes so that you can go to the ball and dance with Prince Wendelin?"

Ashy thought for a moment but then she shook her head. "No, I don't want to. I have a much better idea. I really want new clothes, but not a ball gown. Besides, I can't dance at all. I want a pair of pants, a new shirt, hiking boots and a horse. I decided to go out into the world!"

"Oh, and you don't want a purse that doesn't get empty, or what?" the fairy asked. "Are you sure you don't want a ball gown? Like other girls in your situation?"

Aschi shook his head. "No, I don't want to. I want to make my fortune in the world and return home richly and pay it back to my sisters and stepmother..... but of course I like to take the purse!"

So it happened that Ashy rode out of town shortly afterwards on the back of a black stallion she called Blacky to make her fortune in the world...... 


	2. Prince Wendelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here follows the second part of this not-so-serious fantasy story.

On the same evening as Cindy set out to seek her happiness in the great wide world, a corpse-bleached Prince Wendelin stood next to his father, King Ottokar and his mother, Queen Sieglinda.

The royal family had just welcomed the guests of the ball and the king gave his son a boost. 

"Wendelin, boy, now look at the pretty blonde over there. Wouldn't that be for you?"

"No, she has rotten teeth. I saw it very closely when I welcomed it earlier. And bad breath she also has. I don't want to marry them," the prince lamented, apparently looking for an escape route.

"Boy, just hold on! Otherwise the young ladies still think you have a hump!" the Queen quietly addressed the prince.

"Mom, please. Don't talk to me like that. After all, at some point I am to become king here, and how are they supposed to take me seriously if they consider me a mother's son?" Wendelin asked his mother, who rose from her throne and reached for a handkerchief with which she wiped her son's mouth.

"You had a few crumbs," said the Queen, pinching her son in the cheek.

The king clapped his hands. "Let the ball start! Music please!"

Some musicians reached for their instruments and began to play a song while Wendelin looked at his father almost desperately. "My shoes press like that. I don't like dancing!"

"Wendelin, dance now. Think of Grisnelda...." said the king threateningly and Wendelin cast a look at his servant Ralf, who stood some distance from him. Ralf came from a simple farming family and had been in the service of Prince Wendelin for two years now.

"Just look for some of them," Ralf said whispering after stepping alongside the prince. "What about the one in the yellow dress? Although, it somehow looks as if she has contracted the plague..."

"The other in the pink dress looks even worse. Like a piglet in a sausage pellet! Couldn't she put on another dress?" Wendelin whispered back, but when he saw his father's stern gaze, he sighed heavily and invited the first young woman to dance.

Bravely, the young prince tormented himself with his squeezing shoes through the dance and whined only quietly as his partner, who looked at him languishing, stepped on his feet.

"You dance very well," Prince Wendelin painstakingly squeezed out, and the young woman laughed gagged and couldn't calm down. Did she think his words were a joke? 

"The dance is just over..." Wendelin said only to say something, and again the woman burst out with this disgusting giggling laugh.

Facilitated having made it easier to get behind him, the prince then returned to his parents and his servant.

"She was pretty... the Queen began, but Wendelin shook her head. "No, she wasn't. She laughs so horribly!"

"You always have something to expose! Princess Rosa of Polonia was too thin for you, Princess Esmeralda of Espanolien too thick and Countess Ursula of Steinbach disturbed you by the long ladies' beard! Baroness Maria did not like you either, because in reality she was a man. You can never be right. I think I will contact King Thorbert soon, after all, we might well need the trolls as support if the dark Saurus wants to attack us with his Orc Army...."

"Father, I don't want to marry Princess Grisnelda. You know that some troll women eat up their men on their wedding night. Or after the birth of the first child. But at the latest for the silver wedding, most troll men are part of a banquet....", Wendelin complained, and fear-moners ran over his back.

"Always this nagging! I won't be able to hear it any time soon! Man must be tolerant of the customs of other peoples! And if the husbands are eaten there at some point, that's just the way it is!" the king said to the prince, and when he opened his mouth to make further complaints, King Ottokar raised his index finger admonishingly. 

"I don't want to hear a word anymore. Neither about the greenish skin nor the warts of the troll princess. And I don't want to hear any complaints about trolls having only three thick toes and hair on their feet! Hobbits also have hair on their feet, and you don't want to insult our good Frodobert with your laments, don't you?"

The king pointed to a little man standing beside the throne of the king, whose bare feet protruded from his precious pants. Frodobert was for the Queen what Ralf was for Wendelin, the personal servant. 

Even if Ralf believed that Frodobert's services went far beyond those he provided to his master. For example, he did not have to massage the prince regularly or scrub his back in the tub and give him company at night when the king went on a hunting trip again.....

Now Ralf bent over to the prince again and whispered: "Dance for heaven's sake! Otherwise we will soon be at the trolls and I don't want to go there!"

The king also looked at his son again admonishingly and continued his lamentations about his ill-advised offspring. 

"You're really not to use anything! You can't fight with a sword, even Fordobert beats you. And you haven't saved a single virgin from a dragon and you haven't killed a dragon yet. Instead, you even dragged us a dragon egg last year and Ralf wanted to raise the dragon. With this you both made me a mockery all over the country! You give your servant too many freedoms. And you can't do anything else. You haven't done any other heroics. And now you're not even able to find a woman! What is to become of you?"

The Queen and the servant Frodobert, who had stared at the Queen's breasts, also looked at the prince reproachfully. 

"You should really take an example of other princes and famous heroes! King Arthur had long since pulled his sword out of the stone at your age and William the Conqueror conquered England. I don't even talk about the deeds of the great El Cid. These were sons the mothers were proud of! And now you're finally looking for a woman!"

Reluctantly, Wendelin danced with another woman, ignoring the fact that she smelled of sweat and that she had another eye on her forehead. "People call me three-eyed," she explained, blinking at him from all three eyes in love.

Wendelin smiled tormented and was relieved when the ball was finished. From his room, he looked out of the window and saw two of the guests squeeze into a carriage with their mother. 

The mother was in tears and the two young women also sobbed heart-wrenchingly. "He didn't dance with us! Aschi broke us in, the clothes weren't on us!" one of them snapped.

'These are these two terrible women. They looked at me so greedily throughout the ball! But didn't one of them insult you when you asked them to dance?" Wendelin turned to his servant Ralf.

He nodded. "Yes, in the yellow dress. It looks so sick and the plague is also a terrible disease. I thought I was doing her something good again and dancing with her but she meant with someone like me she wouldn't waste her time. I should turn to her ugly step-sister Aschi! But it can't be much uglier!"

"No, really not....," Wendelin began as the door was opened and the angry King Ottokar stormed in.

"Enough is enough! You haven't found a woman again! Tomorrow I will write to the troll king and tell him to marry his daughter! I'm going to set a wedding date on the spot! In two months' time, the time has come!"

"But father..." Wendelin pleaded, but his father had already left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Schniefend Wendelin sat down on his soft bed with many pillows. "Ralf, what should I do? Please come up with something like Me coming out of there! I don't want to marry this Grisnelda!"

Ralf thought for a moment before making a proposal. "There are only two possibilities. Either you marry the troll princess or we flee from here and move into the big wide world. Maybe you will find your future wife there and you can hunt down a few dragons and fight against orcs!"

Wendelin became pale. "But I'm afraid of dragons and orcs! And I want to have my warm bed and my tea in the morning! I'm not made for the wilderness! Such a poor farmer as you may not find this bad, after all, your parents' house was not much more than a pigsty. But I'm used to something better and at least at some point I'll become king..."

"Then you just have to marry the troll princess. Or the plague sufferer. Her piglet sister does, of course. Or maybe Princess Rosa of Polonien would rather?" replied Ralf and Wendelin became pale.

"Never in life! We're still leaving tonight..... no, dear morning morning after breakfast. That night I want to sleep in my bed. I'm laying down now. Prepare everything for our unobtrusive top-secret escape. We need good horses, maybe even a carriage and at least three servants to accompany us. And enough money as well as a few soldiers to protect us from enemies....."

"I'm going to prepare two horses and get some money!" said Ralf, shaking his head and leaving the room. Sometimes his master was just a little..... Quixotic.

And so it came that the next morning two riders on their horses left the royal castle and set off into the wide world.


	3. The black-haired girl with the dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it is Cindy's turn. She meets a well-known figure who I personally found a little, say, naive as she really falls for everything....

Cindy rode on the back of her horse Blacky through the dark forest. In the distance, when the trees gave the view, seven mountains rose. 

"There are supposed to be happy dwarves," Cindy thought, trying to imagine what a dwarf looked like. "Whether they wear really funny caps on their heads and sing such beautiful songs all day long? I'd love to see one of them."

At one time, the young woman grinned. "I would like to know how the goat and muh cow fared with the ball. Did the prince laugh at her clothes? Surely he didn't marry either of them, so what would only a madman do. But maybe Prince Wendelin is crazy? Doesn't it mean his servant even wanted to raise a dragon? So if that's not crazy then I don't know...."

Eventually Cindy got to a small house and she wondered how tiny it was. 

"There are probably really dwarves in there. Maybe I should knock and ask for the way," she thought, and got down from her horse and knocked on the door.

But not a dwarf, but a pretty black-haired young woman her age, she opened the door with a friendly smile. "Good day, how can I help you? Or would you like to give me something or offer something? The dwarves have banned this, but I don't see it that closely. They just see ghosts everywhere and in every visitor my disguised stepmother wants to kill me! Just because she's been there twice and turned on a poisoned comb and a much too tight belt in a disguise."

"Yes, I know that with the stepmothers. And imagine mine even has two daughters. Goat and Muah-Cow are the stupid women," Cindy replied sympatheticly, and the black-haired woman smiled at her compassionately. "Oh, you arms. That is really bad. Why do our fathers have such a bad taste when it is up to their wives?"

Cindy sighed a tormented sigh. "Probably because they looked good. That's just how some men are. Came a woman looks to some extent make her everything she says. You are also pretty, by the way. Do you live here alone? You mentioned a few dwarves earlier!"

The girl nodded. "Yes, the seven dwarfs. These are really very friendly people. They took me in and now I always clean up here. Before, this hut was the purest Saustall, I can tell you that. Everywhere the caps and the pickaxes lay around and the laundry was never washed. With the stench, the dwarves could have chased away an entire orc army."

"How practical," Cindy thought, wondering fleetingly if it might also be a mistake to clear messy dwarfs. 

"I'm not going to stay here and help her, it's enough for me to have to serve my married kinship all the time!"

Instead, she inquired about the name of the black-haired. She looked embarrassed. "Please don't laugh. I also don't know how my parents came up with this terrible name. Mother is said to have stabbed herself in the finger and then a few drops of blood fell into the snow. But is that a reason me actually.... Snow White?"

Cindy struggled to suppress a grin, she did not want to offend the friendly young woman with the strange name. So she said comfortingly: "My name is Cindy. That doesn't sound that much better. But everyone says Ashy to me."

"Ashy?" snow white giggled, holding her hand in front of her mouth. 

In Cindy's respect, she sank enormously, and that didn't change when seven dwarfs came in and pressed her caps into the black-haired. 

"Wash them, tomorrow they have to be clean," the oldest dwarf quipped, while another asked, "Is the food ready? Hopefully there won't be vegetable broth again! I want something hearty!"

"Of course," Snow White said, flirtatiously slamming his eyes while another dwarf took a nasty look at Cindy. 

"You're eating from my plate and drinking from my cup! Don't think you're allowed to sleep in my bed!"

But Cindy had no intention of doing so. She lay in front of the dwarf house with a warm blanket and woke up early in the morning when the dwarves, loaded with pickaxes, set off for work.

"I hate these Mines! Always this scounduation," grumbled the elder of them as the youngest stepped against the wall of the house. "I hate this work too!"

"Who actually claimed that dwarves go to work in the morning with a cheerful "Heihi, heiho," Cindy thought sleepily and set about saddlehers her horse while Snow White happily returned to the house entrance.

"Good morning," Cindy heard a voice at one point as an old woman stood in front of Snow White and held an apple to her. 

"Good kid, you should eat this delicious apple. Or do you think I'm your disguised evil stepmother who wants to poison you?"

Snow White beamed happily at the woman. "But that's nice of you that you give me an apple. There are still good people. When I think of the other old women who were there last week.... they both wanted to kill me. Thank you very much!"

The black-haired woman was about to bite into the apple when Cindy, who had previously slammed her forehead, ripped the fruit out of her hand and threw her to the ground. With a loud "Platsch" the apple broke apart and they saw that it was filled with a black liquid.

Snow White stared bewildered at the poisoned apple. "How did that happen? That wasn't intentional, wasn't it?"

The old woman looked anxious to Cindy who took a threatening step towards her, grabbed her by the hair and pulled a wig from her head.

The old woman screamed loudly and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"That was my stepmother.....," Snow White muttered for a moment, before she began to dance a song again cheerfully.

"I have to move on now," said Cindy, who climbed on her horse and advised Snow White not to accept anything from strangers in the future, but she waved off. "My stepmother certainly doesn't try! And look, there's a dealer in the back!"

While Cindy rode away, she saw, as she looked around again, drinking Snow White from a mug that the trader handed her. Then she invited him into the house in a friendly manner.

"Some people never learn it," Cindy thought, and set out to get to know the rest of the world. 


	4. The Witch in the Candy-House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the brave (?) and intrepid (??) experiences Prince Wendelin is a first adventure and can show his courage.
> 
> Have fun reading

Wendelin and his servant Ralf had been on the road for half a day when the prince got off his horse exhausted.

"I really wish we could have taken a carriage. Although, when driving over uneven roads, I always get sick!"

"There couldn't have been a carriage here, the path is way too narrow and the left and right are tall trees," Ralf said, tying the two horses to a tree.

His lord sat under a tree. "We need a fire! Ralf, make one. And then get me something to eat! I would have an appetite for an apricot paste! Such a way as our chef in the castle always does it!"

"Lord, we are here in the middle of the forest! Where am I supposed to get an apricot paste here?" Ralf asked and looked at the prince inquiringly. 

Desperately, Wendelin replied, "Then I want to eat something else! I don't want to starve! But I see you have taken bow and arrow with you. Can you chase something with it and then prepare it for me?"

Ralf nodded and set out to have lunch for his master. 

Meanwhile, Wendelin took off his shoes. Although he had not run, his feet were almost unbearably painful because his shoes were pretty to look at, but were terribly tight and he decided to bathe his feet in a nearby river.

"I'm so hungry and it's going to be very cold here tonight," the prince thought unhappily. 

"And it is only my father who is to blame for everything because he absolutely wants to marry me. But I don't like it! I haven't liked any of the women I met. I have precise ideas about my bride. It must be beautiful, of course...."

Wendelin's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he saw a small house nearby. He rose in the hope of getting a warm meal there, because in his opinion his servant took a lot of time. "Until Ralf has set up my lunch, it's time for dinner," he thought, and as he approached, he saw that the house was covered in gingerbread above and above.

On the window sills lay small apricot pastes and when he looked into a well next to the house he noticed that it was filled with wine. 

"This must be paradise," Wendelin thought happily, reaching for an apricot paste. "It's really delicious, not even our chef does it," he said, before breaking off a piece of gingerbread from the house. But this one was rock hard and around a hair he would have bitten off a tooth.

"Aua," Wendelin scolded, shrugging as a voice rang out from inside the house. 

"Knusper Knusper Knäusschen, who crunches at my house?"

"I, Prince Wendelin, the future king of this country, have satisfied my hunger for this house," Wendelin replied when the door opened and an old woman came out. 

"Oh, you're a prince? But you can't even afford shoes," she said, looking at his bare feet

"Oh, that's just because I took her off. My shoes were a little too tight and so pressed...," Wendelin replied as the woman grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into her hut.

"You are very welcome to me. I'm hungry, too, and you could give me company at dinner tonight...."

"You are very kind, good woman. What good is there," Wendelin inquired, terrified when the woman gave him a push and he found himself in a large cage.

"I thought you should make me company on the plate as my dinner! I apologise many times if I have expressed my misrepresentation. But I think I'm slowly getting old," said the old woman, smiling, raising a small beit. 

'I think tonight there's a royal dinner for me. All I have to do is think about a good sauce. And what do you think potatoes or dumplings are better suited to you? Always these decisions, and that at my age....."

"You want to eat me?" asked Wendelin, terrified, shaking the bars. It dawned on him that he had fallen into the clutches of an evil witch....

While the witch collected her ingredients for her feast and spread them out on the table, Wendelin shook the sticks once again. 

"You do not know that my father will take terrible revenge on you if you eat his only son and heir," he threatened, but the witch looked at him evil. "Rest! I have to concentrate. What is the most delicious thing about a prince? The legs or ears? Or was it the belly bacon? You are a little thin. What a pity. But there is still enough to gnaw at the ribs and if I don't get everything eaten at once I can feed a little more to the animals of the forest. I'm very fond of animals...."

"Common witch! I'm not going to make it so easy for you to eat me," Wendelin threatened, but the woman stopped paying attention to him.

"Where is this Ralf when you need him?" thought Wendelin, squatting on the floor in his cage as the door opened and Ralf stormed in.

The servant pushed the witch aside and reached for a key hanging from a hook. With this he opened the cage and freed the prince. But now the witch stood in their way.

"You both think you'd have to deal with a little weak woman, what? I am not for nothing a mighty witch!"

At one time, the witch grew to double the size and her hands became claws. 

"Then I just eat you without side dishes," she growled as her whole body grew long black hair.

Wendelin and his servant ran to the door but the witch grabbed the servant as the prince escaped.

Terrible noises could be heard from inside the hut and Wendelin sadly sat down in the grass. 

"Poor poor Ralf. He really didn't deserve an end like that. He was a little crazy but somehow I liked him and he was still so young....."

Eventually the door opened and Wendelin hustled behind a tree as he was counting on the appearance of the witch who wanted to go in search of him. But instead Ralf stumbled out of the hut. He held a knife in his hand and a greenish liquid was glued to it.

"Ralf! You're still alive! You haven't been eaten. But what about the witch and what kind of green stuff?" cried Wendelin, running towards his servant.

"That's witch's blood. Evil witches have green blood, didn't you know? This is written in the books in your father's library. If I didn't have to work, I read a lot of books there."

"You can read? You are just a servant! So that doesn't really belong, reading should be reserved for the nobility and the bourgeoisie and not for poor pig farmers," Wendelin said sternly, raising his index finger admonishingly. "But after all, we defeated this witch."

"We?" asked Ralf, but Wendelin no longer noticed his servant, but he noticed that all the excitement had made him hungry. "Did you have a dinner for me?"

Ralf nodded and served his master a delicious roast deer shortly afterwards, thinking: "I will tell my father about this heroism and the dangerous adventure that his son has mastered one day!" 


	5. A famous robber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is an encounter with a few even dark figures in the dark evil forest....

  
The next day Ralf and Wendelin got into trouble again.   
As they continued to ride through the forest after a terrible night in which screaming owls had disturbed the prince's sleep, they suddenly saw themselves surrounded by eight men holding bows and bows and crossbows in their hands.

"Give us your money," growled one of the robbers, aiming an arrow at Wendelin, who was making himself as small as possible behind his horse's neck and head.

"We don't have anything with us," Ralf stammered, but another robber laughed. "Of course you have money with you! I can smell money! They also call me the Schinderrobin and I don't understand fun!"

Wendelin had already heard a lot about Schinderrobin. It was said that he was a noble robber who hid in the woods and stole the rich to give it to the poor. There were many beautiful songs about him that told of his exploits.

"The Schinderrobin?" Ralf said, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I have to disappoint you, we are not very rich either. We are just two poor travelers who are on the run from the king because he has terrible things in front of my companion!"

The Schinderrobin looked at Ralf in doubt. "So I think so. But what about the other guy? He doesn't look so poor...."

"Am I not!" cried Prince Wendelin indignantly. "I am the son of the king, and at some point I will be your king! And even though I like the songs about you in which you steal the rich to give it to the poor...."

The Schinderrobin and his companions burst into loud laughter and then the great famous leader of the gang of robbers turned his eyes. 

"Once again, someone who believes this nonsense! As if I could live on giving everything that was stolen to the poor. I want to get rich myself, that's why I steal! And for a prince we certainly get a nice ransom! I think we're calling the rest of our gang and then we're thinking about how best to send a message to the king!" 

Shortly afterwards, Wendelin and Ralf sat tied to a tree and watched the Schinderrobin write a letter. 

"How do you write to a king?" Dear Majesty?" Or just "Hello King?" I have no idea," the famous robber grumbled as Wendelin looked at him angrily. "I'm going to tell everyone that you're not like you've always said in the songs!"

"Tell what you want," laughed the Schinderrobin, and bent over his piece of parchment again and scribbled something up.

"Ralf, do something now," Wendelin asked as they quietly approached. At one point they were free and they saw a young woman standing behind her with a knife in her hand as they turned around.

"Ralf, do something now," Wendelin asked as they quietly approached. At one point they were free and they saw a young woman standing behind her with a knife in her hand as they turned around.

"Come along, I happened to come here and smelled these robbers from afar. So I find even if you live in the forest you can pay a little attention to cleanliness. But it doesn't matter now, we have to leave here," she said.

Wendelin hugged the young woman in a storm. "Thank you very much! Without you it could have ended badly for us, my servant knew no more advice. But now we really should flee before the Schinderrobin catches us again."

"Schinderrobin? But he's nice! That's what they always say in all the stories about him. He would fight for a just cause and give everything he takes to the rich to the poor. He's a hero!" the young woman asks in amazement, but Ralf the servant grabbed her and the prince by the arm and pulled them behind them.

But now their escape had been discovered and the Schinderrobin and ten of his people began the persecution. 

As quickly as they could, the three fugitives rushed away and finally Ralf grabbed a thick branch. 

"I'm kind of stopping them," he said as the pursuers got closer and closer as Prince Wendelin's precious but far too tight footwear prevented him from running.

Almost admiringly, the young woman watched as Ralf beat down the first robber with his branch and took his crossbow. With this he shot an arrow from which the next robber hit his hood and nailed him to a tree. He then punched another robber's crossbow in the face.

Wendelin crouched behind a bush while the young woman also grabbed a branch to help the servant. She also knocked down one of the robbers, but then the Schinderrobin plunged into the fight in a very personal way. Or rather he pushed himself past the fighters, but Ralf put a leg on him while the other robbers sought their salvation in the escape.

"Please don't do anything to me," the Schinderrobin pleaded anxiously. 'I don't want to go to jail! It's so humid and so dark! Please let me run...."

But now Prince Wendelin stepped out behind his bush and looked at the robber with a strict royal gaze. "You will get your just punishment! You better not have sat down with me!"

While the young woman looked at the prince confused, they heard hoof-tappers and about twenty soldiers surrounded her shortly afterwards. One of them, the captain, got off his horse and looked at the Schinderrobin, which was still lying on the ground. 

"I know him! It's searched all over the area! This is the notorious Schinderrobin. And the others belong to his gang! Have you managed to catch them?"

Prince Wendelin nodded proudly. "Yes, I managed to fix them. Please put her in jail and send a report to the king that his son, Prince Wendelin, brought down the famous Schinderrrobin and his gang! And mentions the witch from the crunchy house!"

The captain bowed to Prince Wendelin. "Majesty, it is an honour for me to do this. And the robbers will now receive their righteous punishment. Luckily we have such a brave prince!"

The soldiers erupted in jubilation and looked at Wendelin in awe. "Our prince is a true hero!"

Meanwhile, the young woman turned to Ralf. "You've done most of the robbers. And I have defeated one! Doesn't that count? The prince was sitting behind a bush! By the way, my name is Cindy! But everyone says Aschi to me. But you can call me Cindy!"

"My name is Ralf," the servant introduced himself while the soldiers took the robbers to take them to prison.

"Please let me run! I'll tell you everything! I'll tell you where the rest of my gang is," shouted the Schinderrobin trembling, and cast an anxious glance at Prince Wendelin.

After the soldiers and the robbers were gone, Wendelin turned to Cindy. "What do you want for your little favor? Do you want to have money?"

Cindy shook her head. "No, I already have a purse that never gets empty! But I would love to accompany you on your journey! I've been through the world alone so far and I don't really like that!"

Wendelin nodded after a brief hesitation. "Well, then accompany us! But I have to warn you, I live a very dangerous life. A young woman could quickly get into trouble. But I will protect you!"

"Yes, I'm convinced of that," Cindy said, smiling kindly. 

**Note: "Schinederrobbin" is made up of two robbers. Robin Hood, whom probably everyone knows, and the "Schinderhannes", a robber who was in Germany in the early 19th century.**


	6. The eerie bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it gets a little creepy as the brave Prince Wendelin is confronted with ghosts and ghosts. 
> 
> So have fun reading even if the chapter has become a little shorter this time.

Prince Wendelin and his companions settled in an old inn in the evening and sat there at a table. They decided to spend the night in the cozy inn because a slight storm arose outside.

A silent landlord presented them with a plate of soup after they had told him their overnight plans and from time to time threw anxious glances at the door.

"Are you afraid of something, good man?" asked Cindy, looking at the man inquiringly. But the landlord shook his head. "N... N.... No.... I have k.. K.... don't be afraid!"

"Since you really are sure?" Ralf hacked after when the door opened and the host began to tremble. 

But only three hobbits, which bore a certain resemblance to Frodobert from the castle, came in and named at one of the other tables.

"I.. I have.... No... A.. fear," the host stammered again, lowering his gaze.

"Now leave the man alone! You see that everything is fine! He is not afraid. How do you both come to it?" Wendelin rebuked the young woman and his servant. 

Trembling, the landlord returned behind the counter and kept a close eye on the door. When a church tower bell struck midnight, the landlord hid behind his counter and whimimmered quietly. 

The hobbits at the side table also became pale, while another guest, a great and strong warrior among whose ancestors were obviously orcs, shrugged in panic.

"Something torments these poor people here," Cindy said, and Ralf nodded, but Prince Wendelin didn't want to hear about it. 

"Such nonsense! The landlord has said that he is not afraid. Believe me, I am a prince and as such I know it when danger threatens! And there is no threat here! But the bell struck midnight earlier. It's high time to go to bed!"

At midnight, the other guests in the room were gathered together, and the man, who seemed to be descending from orcs, said tremblingly: "The bell struck midnight.... she shouldn't have done that... Tonight it's time again...."

Wendelin almost shook his head with pity. "Good man, I think you didn't understand the meaning of a church tower bell. She's there to do the full hour to tell people what time it's.'

The landlord dropped a jug and stared anxiously at the prince and his interlocutor. "Please don't talk about it.... about this bell which should not beat. that's so scary!"

The orc-like man sat in his place again in silence, but Wendelin approached the host. "As I said to your guest, a bell was created to strike at certain times..."

"But only if she's still there! There have been no bells there for years and yet she always beats at midnight, especially on stormy nights like this," the host said, visibly proud that he had managed to speak a whole sentence.

"You think there is no more bell in this church? And yet one beats there?" Ralf asked in a trembling voice and the host nodded. 

But Wendelin put a hand on his servant's shoulder. "Now don't be so anxious, my good Ralf! You really have to get a little more courage when you travel with me! After all, I can't always protect you from everything and everyone! And I don't believe in ghost bells!.... Ghost bells...."

At his last word Wendelin was also pale and quickly he left the tavern together with Cindy and Ralf and climbed the stairs to the rooms where they wanted to spend the night.

"The poor people here seem to be really scared. Surely it haunts in this church ruin. After all, you can hear bells there that don't exist anymore! It's really scary!" said Cindy and Ralf nodded affirmatively. 

"Yes, we absolutely need to find more beyond that. Maybe you can somehow help people cope with these ghosts!"

"Yes, this is going to be a princely task," Prince Wendelin said. "I will take care of this cause and redeem the people from the spirits that plague them! Ralf, tomorrow night you will go to the cemetery at midnight and find out everything about the ghosts!"

"Oh, will I?" Ralf asked, but the prince looked at him in amazement. 

"Of course you will! After all, I want to defeat the spirits and help the people, just as it is my job as prince and future king!"


	7. A new companion

When it got dark Ralf and Cindy sneaked to the old church, which stood in the middle of an old eerie cemetery.

"That's really nice of you that you come with, Cindy. But it's not necessary...", Ralf whispered, shaking when he heard a crack.

"I'm staying here," Cindy replied, squeezing himself to him as another crack sounded. "Definitely it's a ghost or something like that," she muttered.

"Yes, definitely," Ralf agreed with his companion. "And certainly he wants to eat us or something like that. So maybe you should really go better!"

"Ralf, I don't have a... A... Fear!" stammered Cindy as a figure with horns and sharp claws rushed at the two....

Prince Wendelin stood at a safe distance from the cemetery and shrugged as the eerie bells began to ring. 

'It's not even midnight! Why are they ringing earlier today? Did an evil spirit eat my poor servant and Cindy? That would be appalling! What should I do without Ralf? Who is going to chase my food now? Wash my clothes? Who should cook for me now? And how am I supposed to hunt down robbers and monsters and be a hero? It's really very ruthless of Ralf just to die like that!"

Suddenly, a hand lay on the prince's shoulder and he cried out loud. Who was that? A ghost? An unhold? Or some stupid kid who wanted to play a prank on him?

But as he drove around, he recognized the orc-like man he had seen in the inn the night before.

He looked at him with relief. "Luckily you are! I thought you were a ghost or something!"

"Do I look like a ghost?" the stranger asked unkindly. Wendelin shook his head. "No, of course not. You look more like a..... Orc!"

"Well? My mother is an orc! My father is a human being and was very much in love with her at the time, even though her family didn't agree with it. But she was and is just a great orc beauty!" replied the man, who actually turned out to be a half-orc.

Wendelin swallowed heavily. "I was supposed to marry a troll woman," he muttered softly, and the half-ork laughed. "Yes, so troll girls are pretty! If they didn't have this custom that they would eventually eat the husbands then I would marry one too! But there is nothing against orc women!"

"Igitt," Wendelin said, and the half-ork looked at him badly. "Do you have a problem with orcs? Do you have prejudices against us? Just because we occasionally invade a country, light houses and loot and serve the dark Saurus, this is no reason to think badly of us! And as far as women are concerned, do you even have one?"

Wendelin shook his head. "No, I don't have a wife....."

The half-ork laughed out loud. "That's what I thought! But now tell me what you're doing here? Are you here because you want to drive these ghosts out of the cemetery? So I prefer not to do that! They are too scary for me! Come with you to the restaurant! We drink one and then we rob the host or something in style! By the way, my name is Orkelus!"

"Nice to know you," Wendelin said, screaming as Orkelus appeared to crush his hand.

"I can't come in! My servant is in the cemetery on my behalf and is being tortured to death by a few evil creatures! I should at least wait until they throw his remains over the wall! After all, I am not a coward who has let someone who has saved my life several times in the lurch! You just don't do something like that!"

Orkelus laughed and made an absurd suggestion. "If you know that they are just torturing your friend and doing bad things with him, we could go there and save him!"

Confused, the prince looked at the half-ork. "Going to the cemetery? Now? At night? But this only puts us in unnecessary danger. And I am the future king of this country, I am far too valuable for my life to be in danger! Ralf sees it that way. He would never expect me to be stupid!"

"Well, you really seem to be the best friend you could wish for! I would like to have you by my side when one day I face the army of the dead or a herd of dragons! You will always give me cover. Or am I confused with in cover now?" replied Orkelus, and Wendelin wondered if this guy ended up making fun of him.

But he could not answer any more, because now Ralf, supported by Cindy, left the cemetery. On his cheeks there were scrapes and he limped. He held a skull in his hand.

He laid it on the ground before the prince. "I fought against a skeleton! It was a special skeleton, it had sharp claws and horns. An evil spirit that bypassed there and always rang a bell that appeared there only at night because it hasn't been around for a long time...."

"Take the thing away," Wendelin asked, taking a step back when he saw the skull. 

But Orkelus took him in his hand. "This thing is really creepy! He really had horns! And he certainly lured poor travelers to the cemetery. But that's the end of it!"

He attached the skull to his belt. 

"That looks good! Maorka will like that! Maorka is a pretty orc woman. But because I'm half a human being, she just doesn't want to hear my advertising. But if I give her the one she will surely marry me and put many little three-quarter orks into the world with me!"

"Disgusting," Wendelin muttered, screaming as Orkelus slapped him on the back. "And now we go to the tavern and announce that there is nothing left to be afraid of here in the cemetery!"

Together they entered the tavern and Orkelus jumped on a table. The other guests, three dwarves, two hobbits and three people and an indefinable creature, looked at him excitedly.

"Listen, good people! The evil unhold of the cemetery is no more! Thanks to the servant of Prince Wendelin....."

"He who defeated unhold on my behalf while i kept his back free! Tell my father, the king, that his son has delivered this area from an evil spirit," Wendelin interrupted the half-ork with a loud voice.

"Long live our brave prince," shouted one of the hobbits, and the indefinable creature clapped his hands. "Long live Prince Wendelin! He will one day become a great king! He's a hero!"

All the guests in the room let the prince live up and from then on no evil creature was spotted in this area.

Orkelus, however, decided to join the small group before he wanted to continue his advertising for his Maorka. So they came to a new travel companion. 


	8. "Our son, the hero!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has become a little shorter, but it sets the course for an even more heroic future for the brave Wendelin....
> 
> Have fun reading.

The prince's escape was about three months ago, and with astonishment and pride, King Ottokar read about his son's exploits.

"Just see what's listed in this scroll!" he said to his wife. "Our son has defeated an evil witch who, with her crunchy home, lured people to destruction and devoured them! He bravely fought her!"

"Is it true that the witch had five heads? The last time I heard the story, there were three more," Queen Sieglinda inquired as her Hobbit servant Frodobert massaged her neck.

"That's exaggerated, of course, my dear!" the king retused. "Of course, these stories are decorated a little bit. In truth, it was only two heads, that's what it says. And then it is mentioned that our son brought down the terrible Schinderrobin and his gang of 100 robbers!"

"So many? And wasn't the Schinderrobin actually very nice? He's a folk hero, isn't he?" asked Frodobert, and was then given an evil look by the king.

"Frodobert, the Schinderrobin attacked rich people to give it to the poor! We are also rich! So we shouldn't see him as a hero. Besides, it all turned out to be just a legend. He simply kept the stolen and did not distribute it to the poor!"

The Queen patted her servant's hand and curiously turned to the king. "Ottokar, my good guy, read what's left!"

King Ottokar looked proudly at the scroll. "He also fought against a skeleton in a cemetery. Then he recently defeated three black riders who were on the road on behalf of the dark Saurus. He stole the horses from them and pushed them into a lake. He was accompanied by a young woman, his servant Ralf and a Halbork! But the way I judge Ralf, he will have stood by and trembled all the time."

The Queen sighed. "Yes, poor Ralf. He's not the bravest. And he's a little confused, too. Just think about the thing with this dragon he wanted to raise! But what can we expect, so someone must be constantly protected and saved!"

  
Then the king continued to read about his son's exploits. "Here it says that the brave Wendelin managed to save three pretty young girls from ten vicious orcs. They held them captive in a tower. Wendelin must have stormed the tower. In any case, one of the girls writes that it was he who opened the door while his companion Cindy took care of his servant and the half-ork, both of whom had suffered injuries. Yes, yes, only our Wendelin manages to survive a fight unscathed! And then he is said to have fought alone against five dark swamp monsters. He drove them back into the swamp, all alone! And then there was the thing with the vicious giant who tyrannized an entire valley. Our son has defeated him and he has managed to catch the mischief. The whole valley celebrates Wendelin for his deeds and they even want to name a church after him. Saint Wendelin! That's great! Until now, it was dedicated to St. George, the dragon slayer. But what is a dragon slayer against our son?"

"He's really brave! I never thought I'd say that, but our son has become a real hero! I'm very proud of him. Against him can all the other bemused heroes, El Cid, King Arthur, his knights and also the ancestor of our Frodobert, as he was called again, pale with envy with the ring!" the Queen rejoiced, patting over the head of her servant. "Don't worry that your great-great-great-uncle wasn't such a great hero. Not all of them are created! But our Wendelin, he will take it a long way!"

"Yes, he will. Maybe we should call him back home. It is needed! After all, the dark Saurus still threatens us with his army! And I think about a way to prevent a terrible battle! As in the old days, we are fighting a duel. We let one of our people, our greatest hero, our son Wendelin, fight against one of Sauru's best people!" the king made some reflections. 

"No matter who Saurus sends, whether it's an orc, a balrog, or another evil demon! Our son will cope with it! Even if Saurus himself appears, Wendelin will win!"

The Queen beamed happily at her husband. "And with that, our Wendelin will go down in history as the greatest hero in the country!" 


	9. The greatest hero of all time

Prince Wendelin sat back in the restaurant satisfied while his three travel companions had retreated to a room.

"They're a little tired. But these three robbers were also really very strong. Luckily they could be defeated," Wendelin thought, taking a flower that a young woman handed him.

"Prince Wendelin, I am so impressed! These three robbers made sure that no one ventured out of the house at night. And now they are finally in prison! I am so grateful to you! Now I can finally visit my poor old grandmother in the forest and bring her delicious wine and maybe even some flowers!"

Prince Wendelin smiled at the young woman kindly. "There are princes there for that. They must protect their people and fight against evil enemies!"

"Yes, you are a true hero!" the woman praised him, tying a red cloth around his hair. "I'm going to go now!"

Prince Wendelin closed his eyes and remembered the fight. The three robbers had blocked their way, just like the Schinderrobin once did. 

But unlike then, Wendelin had given himself no illusions about noble way campers. He knew that these people had no interest in fighting for a good cause or supporting the poor. 

Therefore, this time he had sought shelter directly behind a tree while Ralf, Cindy and Oreklus overwhelmed the robbers.

Then they had taken them to the next village and handed them over to the local jurisdiction.

"We did it well," Wendelin thought contentedly as two dwarves walked past him and looked at him in awe.

"That's the great Prince Wendelin! Across the country, his father has had pictures of him hang. And below it are all his exploits listed," the first dwarf whispered to the second. 

He nodded. "Yes, he is so brave! This has not happened since the great Hercules went through the world fighting for good!"

"Now they are already comparing me to one of the greatest heroes of all time," prince Wendelin thought with satisfaction and pride. "But I really did a lot! First, let me imitate someone.

Meanwhile, Oreklus and Cindy Ralf, who had suffered a wound to his shoulder while fighting the robbers, had dragged him up the stairs to the guest rooms and dropped him on a bed.

"So I don't do it for a long time," the half-ork growled angrily. "We fight against everything and everyone. Like the other day against these great aligators. We both pulled two of the viechers away from the prince and prevented him from eating. Then Cindy tied her up with a rope while we held the beasts. But who pocketed the fame? Of course the Prince again! Ralf did most of the work and we both helped him!"

"That's true. He is always hailed as a hero. He would be quite helpless without us," Cindy agreed with the half-ork, sticking over Ralf's forehead. "Poor Ralfie! Are you a little better!"

"Yes," Ralf muttered. "But what should you do? He's the prince....."

"Well? I always say everyone should have the same rights. There should be no more up and down, and everything should belong to everyone," Orkelus replied, and the other two looked at him in amazement.

"Do all orcs think so?" the young woman asked in amazement. "That would be something for my family. Although, they are already practicing this in a way. They ripped all my jewelry and clothes under their nails. Unfortunately, it doesn't work the other way around. I only get rags."

"Well, in fact, I'm pretty much alone with this opinion among orcs," Orkelus said, depressed. "They never want to share. During a battle, they squat on their arrows and don't give up when another has shot them all. I've always thought that was unfair. And the loot is never shared fairly. The one who intimilates the other orcs the most, or even kills them in an emergency, gets the most."

"Yes, life is unjust," Ralf said indignantly, and straightened up. "But you are quite right. From now on, the prince can see for himself how he gets along! I'm not going to touch a finger for him anymore! Tomorrow I will cancel my ministry and look for another job."

"We're coming," Orkelus said, lovingly painting over the skull on his belt. "I still have to show it to my beautiful Orc-deatoe! After all, I have plans. I'm now at an age where an orc should have offspring."

"She will certainly be moved," Cindy sighed, leaving the room. Orkelus hit Ralf violently on the injured shoulder.

"Aua," he screamed, but the half-ork held his mouth. "Don't be so loud. Women don't like that. And since we're talking about women right now, Cindy is crazy about you. Haven't you noticed that yet? And now she is certainly jealous because I give my Maorka a beautiful skull. You should also give Cindy a gift. Maybe a severed hand or something....."

Ralf nodded. "I come up with something. Maybe some flowers....

Orkelus was now honestly horrified. "Flowers? So you have no idea about women......"

Wendelin was in the table when someone suddenly shook his shoulder. Anxiously, he opened his eyes.

"W... What? W... who's there?" he stuttered, looking around Ralf. Where was he again? But then he saw that there was no unhold but a soldier standing before him. Now he even fell to his knees in front of him.

Wendelin relaxed. "What do you want?" he asked, and the soldier lowered his gaze. "I am Captain Isidor. I was sent by your father and there are 20 soldiers waiting outside for me and especially for you! Our country is under threat! Your father has crossed the border with a great army and a great battle is looming with the army of the dark Saurus. But you shall save us!"

"You... R.. Ret.... save?" asked Wendelin, worried. 

That didn't sound good at all. He was afraid of an orc army, and he was also afraid of the dark Saurus. They told him that he had five heads. But maybe it was just a little bloated?

"It's just a little thing that's demanded of you," the soldier said, embarrassed. "Actually, we wouldn't bother you about it, we also know that you, like Hercules, go through the country and fight for the good. But it's really urgent. Please fight against one of Sauru's people and win the battle on behalf of all of us!"

Wendelin became pale. "W.. W.. what is i.. I m... make?"

"Just fight against a Balrog! That's a little bit for you, you're defeating it blindfolded! That would really make an impression, by the way. And if you also tie a hand on your back, Saurus will never dare to venture near our beautiful country again after your victory! But now come, we have to go!" said the captain, pulling Wendelin out of the chair and the door where he was expected by many soldiers.

"There's the brave hero! He will show it to the Balrog! Saurus has to send a giant spider so that poor Balrog doesn't run away in fear," shouted one young soldier, and the others erupted in cheers.

"Ralf?" Wendelin cried in despair! "Ralf, where are you?" 


	10. Happy reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with Prince Wendelin, who will face a tough fight. But first he sees his father again.

Captain Isidor pointed to a magnificent horse. "This horse sends you your proud father, the king. He says you need a proper mount when you go into battle! And he has made a magnificent armor for you. You will wear them in the fight against the Balrog. By the way, a sculptor has already arrived. He will perpetuate your battle in stone. But now it's rising, time is pressing!"

Wendelin desperately sought an escape route but unfortunately he was surrounded by soldiers and curious villagers. 

"Good luck, Prince Wendelin! I will include you in my prayers," shouted an old woman, and the girl with the red cloth around her head waved to him. "I will remember you together with my grandmother!"

Wendelin got on the horse with a sigh. "Where is Ralf? Does he sleep? The small wound on his shoulder was not that bad! You need the help of your friends and they let me down! I will remember that. They don't need to think again that I'll help them when a witch or robber attack us....." the prince thought angrily as he rode away in the midst of the soldiers.

Finally, Prince Wendelin and his father's soldiers reached the army camp after a long ride. 

Unsettled and with a sore butt, Wendelin descended from his horse and almost stumbled.

"That stupid stone! Why does he have to lie there?" the prince asked with a wistful undertone in his voice.

In amazement, Captain Isidor looked at him. "But my prince! Nothing has happened to you! But if you wish, of course, I'll let all the stones go! Nothing should stop you from your great victory over the evil Balrog. By the way, do you see the dark clouds over there? They hover over the camp of our enemies. It is a large army and the flames that rise from time to time are emanating from the Balrog. But that will soon come to an end!"

Wendelin trembled. "That's horrible," he thought anxiously, and would have preferred to crawl away. But now hurried soldiers broke up in loud cheers. "There he is! Here comes our hero! This will be the greatest fight of all time!"

Wendelin forced himself to a brave smile and one of the soldiers looked at him admiringly. "Not so long ago, this terrible Balrog killed ten brave warriors at once, and not even Gutold and Gangolf, the two brave wizards, could defeat him! But now you are there!"

Wendelin suppressed a whining. These were terrible prospects!  
Shortly afterwards, the prince entered a tent. This had been comfortably equipped with skins and cozy furniture.

The king hugged his son. "My Wendelin! I never thought you would ever become such a hero! I really have to make a request. I had a completely false picture of you. Your mother and I thought you were a fear bunny and never thought you were fighting robbers and ghosts! You are so brave! And I wanted to marry you to a troll woman. You deserve something much better! A beautiful princess, preferably the daughter of an emperor and should not end up in a troll cave as troll food."

Amicable, the king slapped his son on the shoulder, and he shrugged. "Aua," he lamented.

The king laughed. "You're a joke guy! As if a small blow would make you feel. You even take it with a Balrog! Your mother is already having a dress cut that she wants to wear to the big ball that we will host in your honor after your victory!"

Then the king looked around looking. "Where is your servant? This distraught Ralf? The madman who really wanted to raise a dragon? Surely he was far too scared to come along! But maybe it's better, so anxious people are not dealing with a hero like you!"

"Well, he wasn't so anxious either...", Wendelin rebuffed the king's remark with a hint of bad conscience.

But he laughed again. "You protect your subordinate! So what makes a true hero and future king! And now go into the tent I have prepared for you and try the armor to which you are to wear in battle!"

Shortly afterwards, Wendelin, dressed in a magnificent black armor, stood in his tent and four soldiers who had helped him put on him looked at him almost reverently. "We should let the sculptor come! So that he can immediately make a sculpture of you!" said one of the men.

"Yes, after the fight, the armor might be a little dented. And when his head is off, it becomes very difficult for the sculptor. Also a missing arm or a leg...", another soldier replied, and his comrade gave him a pat on the back of the head. 

"The Balrog may have already taken off the skin of many people alive and roasted them. But soon he gets to deal with Wendelin the Great! That's what you call the prince everywhere. The greatest hero since Hercules!"

The four soldiers looked at the prince with anticipation. "Not true, you're going to deal with the monster...."

**Is there still salvation for Wendelin? Or for the Balrog? Who wants win?**


	11. Help for the prince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the brave Wendelin prepares for his fight against the Balrog, his companions have not remained idle either. Will they help him? 
> 
> And who is Max?
> 
> Have fun reading.

While Wendelin was preparing internally and externally for his great fight against the garish Balrog, Cindy, Ralf and Orkelus had not remained idle. They had learned from the excited other guests of the inn where the prince had gone.

"So that's quite right! But I'll tell you what, against the Balrog he has no chance at all. It's almost a pity that his first real fight will be his last!" said Orkelus with a nasty grin, adding: "Hopefully the poor troll princess is nuply when she can no longer marry him and eat him!"

"Yes, the arms," Cindy sighed mockingly. "But somehow it's an irony of fate. Everyone thinks he is a hero and believe he can defeat the Balrog. And if it doesn't work out, the orcs will definitely invade our country. They will light our houses, they will kidnap women, they will kill men and they will eat our children. They will also steal all our supplies!"

"This is such a prejudice again! I don't think that's fair," Orkelus complained indignantly. "Orcs don't steal supplies. They don't even like human food!"

"Not?" Ralf asked incredulously. "You eat a whole sparn pig last night... eated. Cindy and I didn't get anything! You had stolen it from this red-haired corpulent man with the striped pants......

"Yes, and I almost stepped on his little white dog. And he was very angry about it. But I was just hungry and I'm not a real orc. I fear my stomach is more like a human being than an orc," Orkelus lamented unhappily.

"Poor guy, it must be bad if you don't really belong anywhere," Cindy said compassionately, and the half-ork nodded. 

"Yes, and no one wants me to be a friend. People are scared of me because they think of me as an orc and the orcs make fun of me because I don't like some of the things they like to do. I find it boring to just plunder villages or beat up slaves. And it's also no fun to torture hobbits and dwarves. They are much smaller and I always feel so cowardly. But is that a reason to reject me? To call me a coward? So am I a bad orc?"

"No, definitely not! You are a good person, I mean orc of course! That is, you are something of your own, a half-orc. Be proud of it, everyone else belongs to only one species. You belong to two. That's nice," Ralf tried to comfort the Halbork.

He laughed and slapped the prince's former servant on the shoulder. "You're okay, Ralf. But what do we do with our cowardly prince now? Shouldn't we help him before this Balrog eats him up or rips off his legs?"

Ralf sighed. "Well, we'll help him one last time. But before that we have to look at a friend of mine. We will need support against a Balrog!"

"With a friend of yours who can do something about a Balrog? You haven't mentioned it yet, Ralfie," Cindy said, astonished. "Is he a strong warrior? Or a mighty wizard?"

Ralf shook his head a little embarrassed. "No, it's a.... please don't laugh.... a dragon!"

Cindy looked at Ralf in disbelief and seemed to doubt his mind. "Ralfie when you fought this giant the other day.... you already know where Prince Wendelin rode off it quickly before and fell off the horse..... he hit you slightly on the head. Can it be that...... you hurt yourself more than you admitted? That would not be a disgrace. And after all, the prince cried a lot more after defeating the giant. After all, his pants were dirty. But....."

"She wants to know if you have one at the gossip and you're about to go mad," Orkelus cindy interrupted.

Ralf shook his head. "No, I'm not crazy. But you still remember this thing with the dragon back then, there were enough ratchets because of it. So I found this little freshly hatched orange dragon. He lay next to his egg and his mother was gone. I wanted to keep it and raise it. But unfortunately the king forbade it...."

"Yes, that's kind of crazy. Raising a dragon, that's not possible.... Why not?" asked Cindy.

She had previously shared the view that it was a sign of madness to raise a dragon. But she couldn't say why.

"I kept it anyway and secretly raised it. In the forest. There was a cave and I always went and brought him his food. Mostly the leftovers of Prince Wendelin. He always ate only dessert and left the meat. I then brought it to Max!" said Ralf, and Orkelus looked at him inquiringly.

"Max? The dragon has a name?"

Ralf nodded. "Yes, he kind of liked the name. It wasn't really a dragon name, but he thought he had something."

"Can dragons speak?" Cindy asked with interest.

"Yes, of course they can speak. In the meantime Max no longer lives in the cave near the castle, but in the mountains. The cave became too small and he didn't want to be discovered and fight around with would-be dragon killers," Ralf replied.

"So Ralf, you're really weird! Raise dragons! But well, let's get to know him," Cindy said, smiling kindly at the former servant.

"He desperately needs help," the young woman thought. 


	12. Max the orange dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Orkelus and Cindy meet an old friend of Ralf. Have fun reading.

Ralf, Orkelus and Cindy reached the mountains two days later.

"Whether there are also jokes here? They're delicious!" murmured Orkelus, and his two companions threw him a nasty look. 

"Eating a joke is a terrible thing! And don't they just do trolls?" asked Cindy.

The half-ork shook his head. "Actually. But I am very flexible. And I tell you, once you've eaten a skewer fried on a skewer, you'll never want to have anything else. Unfortunately, they are becoming increasingly rare and hiding so well. And the ones you catch are usually a little old and rancid."

Cindy and Ralf covered their faces in disgust. "Poor wichtel," the young woman sighed visibly concerned and Ralf took her hand. "I think it's bad..."

"Don't discriminate against me! I didn't complain about you both when you ate cheese last night. How can you? For this, poor animals are milked and calves are taken away from the milk. That's at least as horrible!" cursed the Halbork.

"It's good," Cindy reassured her companion. "I don't want to say anything against your eating habits. I mean, everyone's own. Even if I'm sorry!"

The half-ork twisted his eyes while Ralf rose from the back of his horse. "There over there in the cave lives Max! I'm looking forward to seeing him again!"

"So you're really looking forward to seeing a dragon," Cindy said, shaking her head and looking at Ralf with a compassionate look. "Ralf, that's really..... not as it should be!"

"She thinks you're completely crazy," Orkelus said, while Ralf ignored his two companions to the best of his ability.

"I'm going to Max now," he said, climbing up a small slope before entering a dark cave.

'He's really crazy! If there's a dragon in there, we'll have to pick up his bones afterwards," the half-ork said, shaking his head as Cindy looked anxiously at the cave entrance.

"But if he's crazy, he can't do anything about it and we should help him," she said.

Orkelus nodded. "Do you think there's really a dragon in there? Have you ever considered the possibility that Ralf might just think about it? Either because he is crazy or because he feels inferior to the prince. After all, he is a prince and gets all the attention. Ralf's heroics are all denounced by Prince Wendelin....."

"That would be possible," Cindy said softly and a little sadly. "Poor Ralf. I just hope he doesn't get too caught up in this dragon story!"

But she didn't speak any more, because at that moment they heard a loud roar and a huge orange dragon left the cave. Ralf walked by his side and patted his neck.

Then he pointed to Orkelus and Cindy. "Max, these are Orkelus and Cindy. Cindy, Orkelus, that's Max!"

"M... M... max g.. G... there are a.... So really," Cindy stammered stunned, almost appearing to faint in a ladylike way, contrary to all the usual habits.

But Ralf was quickly by her side and caught her while Max again eated a loud roar.

I'M MAX! HELLO CINDY, HALLO ORKELUS, RALFS FRIENDS ARE ALSO MY FRIENDS!" the dragon roared and the two people and the half-ork listened to each other.

"WHAT IS LOS WITH YOU?" asked Max, astonished. "RALF SAID I SHOULD WELCOME YOU NICELY!"

"Yes, yes. But you should not always roar so loudly! People, orcs and even half-orcs have very sensitive ears. We had already talked about it," Ralf replied, embarrassed max.

"Sorry! But I was so excited. I didn't think about it!"

"It's good. It wasn't intentional," Ralf comforted the dragon as Orkelus took a step on Max. 

"You're actually a dragon!" he said, while Max looked at the half-ork in amazement.

"Yes, I'm a dragon. But you're kind of a little bit.... indefinable! What exactly are you? A troll, orc or a human being.... Although, Ralf has already said it. You are a half-orc and therefore have feelings of inferiority!"

"Oh, that's what Ralf said?" asked Orkelus insulted and took a nasty look at Ralf.

"And what did he say about me?" Cindy asked curiously and Ralf turned red in the face.

"So ralf said about you that you the...", the orange dragon began, but was interrupted by Ralf. 

"That doesn't matter now! Moreover, I did not say so much about Orkelus. I said otherwise. I said he was a little sad that he wouldn't really belong to any kind...."

"That's almost the same thing," the half-ork replied, still insulted, while Cindy wondered what Ralf might have said about her.

But he urged a departure. "We must now save Prince Wendlin's life and prevent a Balrog roasting him and then tearing his legs out!"

"Or first rip sands his legs and then roast him," Orkelus said, a little more conciliatory. The prospect of a good fight cheered him up again. 


	13. Is Prince Wendelin miserable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has become a little shorter but in the next it comes to the grand finale. Because then it says: Either the Balrog or Wendelin.

The day of the great struggle was imminent. The next day, Prince Wendelin would have to fight the evil Balrog.

"He tears me in the air," the prince thought tremblingas as a servant admiringly handed him a sword. 

"This is a very special sword! It is called Excalibur and once belonged to a great king. In any case, this is what we are talking about. Of course, the heroic deeds of this king are exaggerated, he was a little nothing compared to you!"

Prince Wendelin reached for the sword and cut himself in the wrong place, because he touched it in the wrong place.

"Aua," he lamented, dropping the weapon. Unfortunately, she fell exactly on his foot and with a pain-distorted face he took a seat on his bed. This bed, by the way, had proved very uncomfortable last night. The king had believed that a hero like Wendelin did not need a soft night camp, as only cowards and weaklings preferred. 

So he had a simple field bed placed in the tent.

As a result, the prince was now suffering from severe back pain, and he had complained to his servant Peter in the morning, who was now looking at him admiringly.

The servant lifted up the sword and set it aside. Then he pointed to a tray.

"My prince, the chef has made you prepare a good meal! A meal like a hero who may go into battle tomorrow and therefore not burden his body with fat and heavy food!"

Prince Wendelin had previously been annoyed by the barren lunch, which consisted only of a piece of bread, an apple and a cup of water. Even those sentenced to death had a good executioner's meal, and he was not even granted that last grace? It was all so terribly unfair.

"Maybe I'm starving before the Balrog can tear me in half," Wendelin thought, saddened and bit into the apple.

But when he chewed, he bit his tongue and covered his face. "Aua! It hurts so much!"

"My prince, you can't let that get you down, don't you? The Schinderrobin was certainly much worse than such a small bite on the tongue! Although, wasn't he actually a hero who steals the rich and gives gifts to the poor? A romantic, handsome hero who stands up for the weak? A noble robber?"

"No, he wasn't," complained Wendelin, who was nervous about the servant's talk. "He was an unshaven and unkempt stank of the abhorrent. And he has beaten helpless people and robbed them! He was also a coward!"

"Not like you, my prince!" the servant shouted and handed Wendelin a cloth napkin as he had covered his shirt with water. 

"The water is so disgusting and wet," Wendelin complained, and again the servant looked at him in amazement. "But my prince! I'll bring you a new shirt!"

Peter the servant left the prince's accommodation to get him a new shirt. He met another servant who looked at him enviously.

"You might be fine, Peter! You may serve the greatest hero since Hercules! I envy you right! I have been assigned to this knight Ivenhorst or something like that. There is nothing wrong with that! I can't even pronounce his name correctly!"

Peter shook his head. "Don't you have to envy me! So I have to be honest, for defeating the Schinderrobin, fighting a giant and doing a monster in the cemetery, he is...... very painful!"

"Painful? The prince is hurting? You have to be deceived and you don't appreciate your happiness," said the other servant, upset!

"The prince is not hurt! Were these guys who destroyed this ring hurt? Was King Arthur hurt when he passed all his adventures? Has El Cid ever been afraid and was a woeful? And what about St. George, who fought against dragons? Does this horrible word fit? Whining! If that's not one, it's Prince Wendelin, he's towering over all the other heroes of the world!"

The incensed servant had spoken louder and louder, and the words were also spoken to Prince Wendelin, who had just got rid of his uncomfortable shoes and was annoyed by a bubble on his heel, and was close to tears.

Surprised, he looked up and for a moment forgot the horrible bubble. "Painful? Me and hurt! That's not true..... or is it?"

Then his thoughts wandered to tomorrow,and one fear shower after another ran over his back.

"If there isn't another miracle, I have every reason to be hurt! But who is to come to my aid? Ralf is far away......" 


	14. Get into the fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now there is another chapter to come. Prince Wendelin's great battle is imminent and he bravely throws himself on the Balrog and defeats him blindfolded. Everyone admires him for his courage....
> 
> Does no one believe that? Why only? Then just read the other version here.....
> 
> Have fun reading

The night passed far too quickly and far too quickly it became time to rise from the uncomfortable night camp on which Prince Wendelin had spent the night. 

Evil nightmares of balrogs, orcs and talking toads had disrupted his sleep. Above all, one of the mushrooms had scared him and pursued him in a dream with a knife and fork to eat him....

And the awakening was much worse, in one corner of the tent lay the armor that he had to put on immediately to go into battle.

"Maybe I can still sneak away from it in secret," thought the prince, donning a dark cape with a hood. "No one recognizes me like that and I can sneak away!"

Wendelin left his tent and almost collided with a soldier.

"Good morning, Majesty! Today is the big day! We are looking forward to the fight!" the man said cheerfully.

Wendelin shrugged. Why did this man recognize him? He wore the dark cape!

"Surely he saw me coming out of the tent, he recognized me," he said.

He went on and met a hobbit shortly afterwards. He bowed. "Good morning, oh greatest hero since Frodo the Great! Today, the Balrog is on the collar! I was sent here as a representative of the Hobbit people to bear witness to your victory!"

"Uh, yeah, good," Wendelin muttered, annoyed that he had already been recognized. What was the reason for this?

"Good morning, Mayestät!" shouted two more soldiers and bowed to him as well.

"Ah, Wendelin, there you are," the king's voice rang out at one time, and his cape was pulled back. 

Now Wendelin realized his mistake. On the hood his name was embroidered in large letters, and he again wore these uncomfortable shoes on which the royal coat of arms was emblazoned.

"I was probably a bit there..... stupid," it came to his mind as his father patted him on the shoulder. 

"Why don't you have your armor on yet, boy? It's time! It's time you set out and fight against the Balrog! Now go to your tent and move quickly! Your servant will help you!"

Wendelin returned to his tent and forced himself into armor with the help of his servant Peter.

"It's so uncomfortable," he lamented. "She also presses on her shoulders! And it's ugly! Couldn't you have taken a different colour? You can paint white? I don't like this black with the ornaments!"

"My prince, you look like a true hero," Peter said, handing the prince his sword. 

He then looked to the ground. "I have to confess something to you! Yesterday I said to a friend servant that you a little.... are painful. But now I am ashamed of my words! You look like the great El Cid, like King Arthur and Piglet Dick in one person!"

"Pig Dick?" asked Prince Wendelin in amazement. "I look like a piglet? The armor is not pink!"

"No, but your cheeks.... they are so beautifully rosy and round! But I meant it as a compliment. Pigdick Dick was the hero of my childhood. My grandmother always told me about the adventures of the brave piglet....." the servant replied a little embarrassed.

"Rosy cheek? Around? Painful?" thought Prince Wendelin insulted. 

But his anger faded and gave way to a bout of panic when his father came in and hugged him.

"My son! I'm so proud of you! You will immediately save our whole kingdom or die gloriously while trying. But of course I do not assume that. And if we will build a cathedral in your honor! Everywhere you will see pictures of you where you wear your armor and your cheeks shine so wonderfully round and pink!"

"Now you start with it," Wendelin complained, while his father pulled him behind him and led him to a horse. 

"You will now sit on your horse and ride into the ravine behind. The fight will take place in the . By the way, the gorge is called a skull splitter. No idea why...

On both sides, my and Sauro's army will be watching it. And of course you will win, my son," said the king, giving the horse a pat.

It bounced up and ran away while Wendelin tried not to fall down.

The whole camp broke out in loud cheers and the soldiers waved enthusiastically after him before they too made their way to the gorge.

Wendelin waited until he was out of sight, then he made a decision. 

"I'm getting out of the way with the horse now! I'm not going to fight this Balrog. Let them send someone else? Hercules, El Cid, King Arthur, Frodo the Hobbit, from me also piglet Dick! But I'm certainly not going to fight! I'm disappearing from here now!"

But just as Wendelin was about to steer his horse in a different direction, he heard a flapping of his wings and saw an orange dragon over him. His horse bounced up again and this time the prince fell to the ground. He rose in mourning as the dragon landed in front of him.

"HELLO, PRINCE WENDELIN! I AM MAX!" the dragon roared, and Wendelin turned around. He wanted to get himself to safety as quickly as possible.

"Now I am not torn into two pieces by a balrog, but eaten by a dragon! And what is he yelling?" the prince thought, stumbling across a branch. "Aua, that hurts," he lamented loudly, holding his knee..... 


	15. The Great Fight, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time! At the end of this chapter, the Balrog meets a great hero! Who will win will be found in the next chapter.
> 
> Have fun reading.

Frightened, Prince Wendelin crawled away when the dragon threatened to swarm over him and roared something incomprehensible.

Then this beast bent his head and now the young prince saw, to his horror, that three people were sitting on his back. 

Terrible stories from a bygone era came to mind. Hadn't there once been horrible people riding on the backs of dragons and calling themselves dragon riders? They had tyrannized the country and fought orcs and expelled them. And they had hunted robbers and rescued pretty princesses from tower dungeons.

"These were actually good deeds, at least Ralf always said that. But who knows if that is true? Besides Ralf is crazy, he wanted to raise a dragon..... Isn't that Ralf there on the back of the dragon?" the prince thought, completely distraught, watching the three riders climb from the back of the great organgeny dragon.

"I BELIEVE NOT LIKE ME," the dragon yelled and Ralf patted his neck. 

'He's a little scared. And I've told you you shouldn't always scream like that!"

"Me? Terrible?" thought Wendelin indignantly. "How disrespectful does he speak of his Lord and Prince?"

Ralf ran towards the prince and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," Wendelin said, astonished. "And now tell me what's going on with you! I always knew you were a little weird. But that you are now even flying on the back of a dragon...."

Orkelus, the Halbork, had approached Ralf and Prince Wendelin and punched the prince vigorously on the back.

All the colour gave way to him.

"The dragon is great! I really befriended him," Orkelus said as Cindy stroked the dragon over her neck. 

"Me too! In the meantime, I don't think it's a sign of madness when you raise a dragon!"

"Now they've all gone mad," thought the prince, but he wasn't allowed to stop with such little things. For now he saw a way to get around the fight with the Balrog.

"Can I fly on the kite? So I get away here and don't have to fight the Balrog!"

Then he realized that he was a prince and Ralf was just a servant. "Why am I asking for it in the first place? I command you and the dragon to take me away here!"

"You can't say niceplease, and if you do it, you take it back immediately, you're scared! How can you be afraid of a little Balrog? It's not that bad when you rip out an arm or a leg! This is very well received by orc women who know that only the bravest warriors lack limbs," Orkelus said contemptuously!

"But I don't want to marry an orc woman, I just want to get away from here, so let's finally go," complained Prince Wendelin.

Cindy looked at him in doubt. "But if you don't fight the Balrog, Sauru's army will attack our country and will surely win!"

"Is that my problem? My father is king after all. That's where he's supposed to get around it! And better the country goes down than I do!" the prince said almost weeping.

"EGOIST! SOFT! FEIGLING!" roared Max the Dragon and Ralf calmly patted one of his wings. 

"Quite quiet Max, don't get upset. Then you have to spit fire again. Not that you're burning a forest again!"

"Sorry! But with such a coward, I really get upset. How can you be so anxious? But after what you told, he was always a scared bunny and let you do the work!" said the dragon a little quietly.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ralf sighed, recalling the many times he had performed heroics for the celebration of Prince Wendelin.

"Maybe Max can help with the fight," suggested Cindy, addressing Wendelin. "He supports you. Together you certainly have a good chance against the Balrog!"

"I'm supposed to fight a balrog with a dragon? But everyone thinks I'm crazy!" complained Wendelin, making institutions to run away when Max threatened to approach him.

"Don't get upset Max, you stay calm, Max! Don't eat the prince, Max," the orange dragon muttered, trying to calm himself down.

But in the end Wendelin came up with the saving idea. "On the other hand, it could give a good picture. The Balrog is defeated by the brave Wendelin and a dragon. I already see the sculptures in front of me that will be made. Me, standing next to a dragon. And I'm not mad at all, I'm a hero. For even an uncontrollable dragon fights by my side after I have tamed him...."

"AFTER YOU WHAT?" roared Max and Wendelin ducked. "Sorry. But that's how you'll see it. That is no shame! Still better than the dragon of St. George! He is always depicted dead....."

"We should come to a decision now, do you see the clouds of smoke in the back? And do you hear the horse-drawn gets? Both armies are on the rise and will line up on both sides of the gorge to watch the fight! The Balrog is waiting!" said Cindy impatiently and Wendelin turned to Ralf.

He swallowed heavily before he made a request. "It's not easy for me to say that..... But.... you have said that you do not want the dark Saurus to conquer the land. You don't want to be responsible if we all become slaves of garish, horrible orcs and our women only bring out disgusting half-orcs, right?"

"How please?" asked Orkelus, raising his axe threateningly. "Who is disgusted here? Cindy, say something!"

"That was mean!" said Cindy. "You don't say that!"

"But now we shouldn't be beating ourselves around with such sensitivities of a wistful and over-sensitive half-ork!" cried Wendelin and slapped Ralf on the shoulder. 

"It's about winning a tough fight and going into the country's history books for all eternity!"

On both sides of the wide gorge, the enemy armies had gathered to watch the battle.

Saurus, who was wearing a black cape, black helmet and black shoes, sat on a black throne holding a skull. From time to time, he burst into a vicious laugh, and small clouds of smoke rose.

On its sides stood nine men, equally dressed in black, holding sharp, of course also black, swords in their hands.

They were surrounded by numerous orcs. "Your son will never defeat my servant! He will tear it to pieces," Cried Saurus, and all the orcs erupted in cheers.

Wendelin's father, the king, raised his fist threateningly. "Just be quiet, Sauros! You just can't lose! But my son will tear your servant in two parts! And then you have to keep your word! You withdraw and never threaten us again!"

"I like to repeat the promise, I'm not going to lose," Saurus roared back.

The king grinned. "Will you!"

"I'm not going to," Saurus said, angrily slamming us.

"Will you be!" the king laughed, pointing to the Balrog that was now walking along the gorge.

It was huge and seemed to be surrounded by flames. Of course, his body also had a black color. 

The king's soldiers all swiped a step back and clung anxiously to each other as the eerie creature drew a large, not black, but golden, sword.

"There comes Prince Wendelin!" someone suddenly shouted. And indeed, the prince, dressed in his black armor, entered the gorge and walked towards the Balrog.

"We should have taken a different color for his armor, it doesn't look good in the pictures when they all wear black," the king cursed softly before shouting, "Let's go, Wendelin, show it to the guy," shouted. 


	16. The Great Fight, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he follows, the great fight against the horrible Balrog. But he has a weakness. There is something that scares him a lot....

The man in the black armor approached the horrible Balrog. He took a few steps towards his opponent and threatened him. But the man did not back down.

"You see, Saurus? My Wendelin copes with your stupid Balrog! He will not defeat him," the king rejoiced.

Saurus cast a nasty glance at his counterpart on the other side of the gorge and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"He will defeat him! He's a Balrog after all! And don't say he's stupid! I don't have stupid servants!"

"Of course! Your servants are all stupid as bread!" the king laughed, raising his thumb, looking at his son. "Lot, boy! Defeat the stupid thing at last! And show it to this announcer over there!"

The last one he said, pointing to Saurus.

"I'm not a giver!" shouted this evil, appearing to consider whether to use a terrible spell or something like that.

Instead, everyone focused on the fight.

The Balrog lifted his sword and struck Prince Wendelin, but he quickly jumped to the side and rolled away.

Instead, the sword hit a rock and split it. The Orcs and Saurus erupted in loud cheers as the king cast a nasty glance at his son. "Now finally defeat him! Hercules would have done this a long time ago!"

But Prince Wendelin did not pay attention to the king's calls. Instead, he aimed his sword at the feet of Balrog, who meanwhile stood before him and took out with his sword.

He came forward and the Balrog screamed out loud. "Aua! It hurts!"

He lifted his leg and massaged it while the prince rose again. But now he felt the anger of the Balrog.

He quickly stepped in and caught the prince on the head. He went to the ground and remained dazed for a moment. 

The orcs erupted again in loud cheers, and the king turned his eyes. "I don't like to look there! Surely he is now ripping out my son's leg! But it's horrible! It's nice to imagine it beforehand. I like stories like that. But in real life?"

But then he saw Sauru's triumphant face and threateningly raised the king's hand. "Immediately my brave boy will get up and then your Balrog can get ready for something! He will certainly do it like this boy who killed a giant with a stone!"

But Saurus did not respond to the words of the opposing king. Instead, he looked at the fight in a spell and screamed briefly and furiously as the prince got back on his feet and jumped to the side with his legs wobbly.

He pointed upwards and the Balrog followed his gaze. Saurus also looked to the sky and actually thought he saw a large orange dragon flying quickly over her head. 

But this couldn't be, couldn't it? Dragons were very reluctant to be near humans or, incomprehensibly, orcs. Surely he was mistaken.

The king had also looked up to heaven, and now he shook his head in disbelief. "Such nonsense! That's all a little too much for me! Now I see orange dragons! He had almost the same color as the one that this distraught Ralf wanted to raise. Incidentally, I would like to know where he is. Surely he hides somewhere and hopes that my son will save us all. A very unfaithful servant is that, I have to say!"

The Balrog, unlike Saurus, the king and many others, was sure that he had actually seen a dragon. 

He ducked anxiously, because from his earliest childhood he suffered from a terrible fear of dragons. 

His Balrog mother, when he was still a tiny balpoon, had always frightened him with these creatures and threatened that one day they would fetch him if he did not properly torture a prisoner or did not want to eat his spinach porridge.

Meanwhile, of course, the Balrog was stronger and more powerful than a dragon. Nevertheless, they still frightened him and they still pursued him in many nightmares.

What if his mother was right? If this dragon had come to fetch him?

He crouched on the ground as the dragon flew over him again, at high altitude and no longer visible to most others.

But then his gaze fell on the prince, who approached him with his sword and prepared to strike.

The dragon was forgotten and with one sentence the eerie creature jumped towards his opponent. 

You will not leave this ravine alive, said the Balrog, his sword. This bore the fast evasive prince in the thigh, but at the same time Wendelin struck with his own sword and his weapon got stuck in the eye of the Balrog.

Screaming, the Balrog collapsed and eventually remained defeated, dead and burying the prince beneath him.

Saurus slammed furiously. "That must not be true! That was unfair! A hero like Prince Wendelin against a poor Balrog! That you are not ashamed, King!"

"And if you don't retreat on the spot, I'll let my son go on you too!" the king thundered, and Saurus shrugged.

"Definitely not! I am an honorable ruler! What a darkling I would be if I did not stand by my word! I withdraw!" replied Saurus, admitting his defeat.

He still lacked that this prince, this Balrog conqueror, was let loose on him.....

Small-loud and with tears in his eyes, the Orc Army departed and was never to visit the kingdom again. For the rest of his dark life, Saurus limited himself to learning new students who fought with shining, magical swords. One day, one of them might strike back to avenge the shame of the Balrog Gorge, as it will be called in the future. But this day was far away.....

As the sad Orc Army withdrew, the king's army stormed into the ravine, and two great and strong knights set out to roll away the large body of the Balrog.

Then the prince was pulled out and called for a healer to treat the wounded with leeches, a rusty saw, cow manifold, and his great magical abilities.

"Now bring my poor son to his tent! He can rest. You can all come and congratulate him afterwards," the king instructed his soldiers after one of them stepped on Wendelin's hand.

Reluctantly, they carried the injured into his tent, but there they were pursued by a young, handsome woman who followed them, along with an orc and a masked man.

"You cannot go in here," said the king, anusly, and scared everyone out, except for the rushing healer. "My poor son now needs leeches, a bloodletting and then a magician who heals his injury with magic! And what does this orc do here?"

"I'm a half-ork! Why isn't that called half-human? I have been wondering this since the great victory of Ra.... I mean Wendelin, all the time! I want to emulate man in the future, not the orcs," said the orc, who somehow also had human traits.

"So a half-ork! Pretty skull by the way," said the king, pointing to a grinning skull hanging from the stranger's belt.

"Thank you! Den hat Ra... I mean this soft li.... I mean, Prince Wendelin, captured in a cemetery!" said the half-ork as the young woman sat next to the hero of the day on the bed on which he was laid.

Unlike the soldiers, they, the half-ork and the masked had not been expelled.

The king wondered who the beautiful young woman was. Had his son saved her from a dragon? Or redeemed them from a curse? Surely he had come to her aid once in need. 

But the young woman's next words terrified the king deeply.

"Ralfie, are you a little bit better?" she asked, taking off the supposed prince's helmet. The king was terrified. "That's this distraught servant!"

"My Ralfie is not disturbed!" said the young woman indignantly, giving the prince's servant a kiss. "You're better off, aren't you? I wanted to tell you that all the time! I fell in love with you unspeakably! And now please don't die! Tell me you're better off again!"

"Yes, it's going to happen again! But can you please tell this healer to take the cow manry away from my leg?" quised Ralf and the healer obeyed.

He quickly healed the servant's wound in a magical way, and then turned to the pale king, who had slumped in a corner of the tent to help him.

"That's too much for me...", the king muttered. " That wasn't my son who killed this Balrog? That was the rücks.... I mean, that was Ralf?"

"Yes, that was Ralf! He always did everything! Isn't it true, Wendelchen?" the half-ork asked, slapping the masked man, who was sneaking towards the tent exit, vigorously on the back.

"Aua," he lamented as the half-ork ripped off his hood.

Angry, the king sparkled at him. "Wendelin! Can you please explain this to me? How do I stand now? You're ridiculing me all over the country! You're actually letting a backseat.... I mean, fight your servant Ralf for you and spend his heroicdeeds as your own?"

"Well, I was almost always there....." Wendelin defended himself.

The king moaned and shook his head. "You really have to ruin the most beautiful day of my life! When that's going to be around! If Ralf, this half-ork and the girl tell this further....."

"Let them be thrown into a deep dungeon! Then no one ever learns," Wendelin suggested.

The king pondered for a moment. "That would be a good option, of course. But somehow it would be unfair...... there has to be another solution!"


	17. The Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end, so does this fantasy parody. Sigh. Is always kind of sad to end a story.
> 
> But now we learn what will become of Ralf, Cindy, Orkelus and above all the brave Prince Wendelin.

Cindy was furious. Had Prince Wendelin actually proposed throwing her, Orkelus and especially Ralf, who had saved them all from the army of the dark Saurus, into a dark dungeon?

Ralf, of all people, who had saved the prince so many times? How ungrateful the king's son was. Would his father follow this proposal?

She clutched Ralf's hand more firmly, while Orkelus reached for his axe and looked grimly at the prince, who stood behind his father.

"I don't mean this evil," Prince Wendelin defended himself. "But this is at least a matter of ensuring that the good reputation of a future king is not ruined! Father, think about it. You could have them walled in or something....."

But then the king raised his hands appeasingly. "I said already that we will find a different solution!"

"Hopefully," Orkelus growled anthem.

The king thought for a moment, then came up with a solution. "Ralf, you definitely want to live a beautiful life with your Cindy, don't you? Well, you should. I will appoint you baron and give you and your beautiful young wife, if you want to marry her, a small castle and thirty chests of gold. Also your friend Orkelus should be generously paid and the castle should stand on a beautiful large plot. The dragon can always visit you there!"

"That doesn't sound bad," Ralf reluctantly agreed. "But what should I do about it?"

The king shrugged. "Nothing! You should just live there and be happy. And don't mention that you, and not Wendelin, did all these heroics."

"I don't really know...", Ralf muttered, but basically he hadn't passed all these adventures to reap fame and glory. And his friends Orkelus, Cindy and Max finally knew the truth.

"I agree," he said, tying his Cindy in his arms.

Then the king turned to his son. "You also shall receive your righteous reward. You will marry a royal daughter and live a life of luxury! And let everyone admire you forever."

And so it happened that Ralf and Cindy finally married and became Baron and Baroness. 

Cindy's father, mother and two step-sisters had also been invited to the wedding, and the sisters screamed as the bride and groom climbed onthe dragon's back after the wedding ceremony and flew away to their new castle towards the sunset.

"Muhaamuh! There is no such thing!" cried Cindy's stepsister Roswita, crawling under a table. Unfortunately, this resulted in her dress bursting at the back and a young knight, who had previously made her the court, turned away from her in disgust. 

"That smell..."he muttered, ruffled his nose.

Orkelus, meanwhile, had taken his Maorka out of his head, because he had decided to zealous the people in the future. Shortly afterwards he got engaged to another wedding guest, the pretty but unfortunately somewhat naive Snow White.

They had come closer after he punched her on the back at the wedding dinner when she swallowed a poisoned apple that the stepmother dressed as a maid handed her.

"That's a guy! He knows where it's all going in life!" snow-witted about her new love.

She had always had a fondness for big, strong men and therefore could never really feel at home with the dwarves.

And Wendelin? He returned home as a great hero...... and was closed in the arms of an ugly troll woman as he entered the throne room. 

He looked at his father in dismay.

"You can't do that!" he whimpered as the ugly Grisnelda pressed one kiss after another on his cheek.

But the king smiled kindly at his son. "But I have decided to reward you with a royal daughter for all your heroic deeds. And Grisnelda is the daughter of the troll king. I believe that a connection between mine and the kingdom of the Troll King is of great use. And besides, you deserve it. The whole country is to participate in the wedding celebrations. Sculptors and painters should depict you together with your bride. Actually, I wanted you to show you how you defeat the dark Balrog. But that seemed kind of inappropriate to me....."

Now the people are to admire you in the pictures as a happy groom in a hundred years' time!"

Was there a certain ugliness in the king's words? Prince Wendelin broke free and took flight, but his Grisnelda quickly caught up with him, almost running into Frodobert, the Queen's Hobbit servant, who was on his way to massage her neck.

Grisnelda embraced her future husband." My beautiful prince! We will be very happy! We will have a wonderful life together. First we will celebrate a dream wedding, then we will father at least three children, and then I will eat you up! We will be so happy...."

"Help, Ralf!" the prince whimpered, but his servant was far away. He just passed on Max's back, together with his young wife Cindy, the castle where they lived happily and contentedly to the end.

And never ate one the other.....

The End


End file.
